


I Wouldn't Know Where

by kirani



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, Crushes, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: Adam thought there was nothing worse than having a crush on (was it still just a crush at this point? It’s been three years!) your straight best bro, but it turned out that there was.Because his best bro? Not straight. Unfortunately, the way he found this out is that he has a crush on another man that can be seen from space.And this crush? A very hot, very Russian, professional hockey player who was actually attainable due to being new besties with one of their besties.





	I Wouldn't Know Where

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sungabraverday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungabraverday/gifts).



> written for the winner of my 600 follower giveaway on [tumblr](https://willdexpoindexter.tumblr.com/) for the lovely Kath! Title is from the Hozier song “Almost (Sweet Music)”. And a huge thank you to [Denois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/denois) for the beta!  
> Original prompt: Holster/Ransom/Tater. Because sometimes when your best bro has a crush that can be seen from space the best way to get him over it is to become friends and then oops you're in love with two people and not just your best bro and thank goodness they both like you and each other too.

Adam thought there was nothing worse than having a crush on (was it still just a crush at this point? It’s been three years!) your straight best bro, but it turned out that there was. Because his best bro? Not straight. Unfortunately, the way he found this out is that he has a crush on another man that can be seen from space. 

And this crush? A very hot, very Russian, professional hockey player who was actually attainable due to being new besties with one of their besties. 

Not that Rans wanted to act on it. In fact, he was currently asking Adam for tips on getting over the crush. Not that Adam had any idea how to get over crushes. That’s how he’d ended up in this position in the first place! 

So now he was sitting there like a fish out of water trying to remedy the fact that his best bro, who he’d carried a torch for since frog year, isn’t straight and wanted advice on his very not-straight crush on Alexei Mashkov.

“Well?” Ransom asked after a long minute of awkward silence.

“Um,” Adam swallowed hard. “I guess I didn’t realize that this thing with Mashkov was an actual crush?”

“What?”

“I thought it was like… a celebrity crush? You know, hot, unattainable people who you don’t actually want to date you just like to look at?”

“Oh,” Ransom said. “Guess that explains why you were so chill about it.”

“Shit, no, Rans, really it’s cool, I just didn’t realize! I’m totally chill about it. So chill.”

Ransom raised an eyebrow. “You don’t seem chill, Holtzy.”

Adam flashed him a big smile. “The chillest.”

“You don’t wanna talk about it. It’s alright. I’ll ask someone else. I just thought… nevermind.”

“What? No, I can brainstorm. What were you gonna say?”

“I… well I thought you’d get it.”

Adam knew he was gaping again. Had he been that transparent in his crush on Ransom?

“You’ve never said anything,” Ransom continued, “but you dance with people of all genders and flirt and stuff and I thought maybe you… were like me.”

Adam allowed himself a moment of relief before he jumped into action. Rans didn’t know. He’d never been trying to hide his sexualtiy, only his crush on Ransom. This was okay. 

“I… Yeah, I guess. I’ve never labeled it but I guess I’d use bi?”

“Cool, me too,” Ransom smiled for the first time since he’d brought up the subject. 

Adam smiled back.

“So you want to get over this crush? Or find the courage to ask him out?”

Ransom laughed and Adam grinned wider. Hearing his best bro laugh after such a fraught conversation was like music to his ears. 

“Definitely get over it. Even if he isn’t straight, there’s no way he’d date me.”

“Woah,” Adam raised a hand. “First things first, you are super hot, bro. Anyone into men would be lucky to date you. Even NHL players. Maybe  _ especially  _ NHL players because you’re also an amazing hockey player. So none of that.”

Ransom smiled but rolled his eyes. “You done?”

Adam huffed. “Yeah alright. So. Getting over rich, fit millionaires. Step one. He is just a man.”

Ransom laughed. “Sure, that’s a good start.”

“Exactly,” Adam nodded. “Just a man. Step two. He’s friends with Jack so you’re gonna see him a lot. Also on TV obviously. So we gotta get you to stop thinking about him like that.”

“And how do I do that?”

Adam wished he knew. If he had an answer to that maybe he’d have gotten over this crush on Ransom years ago. 

“Maybe you could befriend him? You know he’s a cool guy, you could be friends and then those feelings would fade.”

“Yeah, he’s funny and chill and would be a great friend. Jack would like it too, that his friend groups were friends.”

“All good. Focus on those things when you see him and the crush will probably fade pretty fast.”

One could hope, anyways. 

“Yeah, we’ll be friends,” Ransom smiled shyly. 

“Yeah, bro,” Adam grinned, clapping Ransom on the shoulder. “You got this.”

“Thanks for having my back, bro.”

“Always.”

~

He was doing it! Justin was sitting next to Alexei “Tater” Mashkov — wearing his jersey, too! — and was being completely chill!

Okay maybe not  _ completely  _ chill but he was definitely not freaking out and running away from him so it was a start. 

Holster shot him a not-at-all subtle thumbs up from across the room and Justin glared at him briefly before returning to the conversation with Tater. 

He may just pull this off, being friends with Tater. 

It was only after, when the Falcs have left and he and Holster are back in their bunk beds that he realized he was doing the exact same thing he had tried — and failed — to do with Holster for the last three years. 

Why did he let Holster talk him into this? If he became friends with Tater, he’d just be in the same situation two times over. 

Countless times since Justin had resolved to befriend, and  _ only _ befriend, his d-man partner, he’d been betrayed by it. Each time Adam trusted him to reveal another part of himself, some soft new underbelly that made him even  _ more _ attractive, it only made his crush worse. 

What if the same thing happened with Tater? What if they did become friends, the kind of friends who cared for each other and shared insecurities and secrets, and it only made his crush worse? 

He’d focused on Tater because his crush on Holster was so entirely unattainable. They were best bros and there was nothing more important to him. But now that Tater had become an honorary SMH member, he had  _ two _ crushes to get over. 

It was the worst. 

He considered bailing on the plan he’d made with Holster and just avoiding Tater when he was around. It was the only way he’d ever gotten over someone. But he found he didn’t want to. 

Alexei was a complete teddy bear. He was overly enthusiastic about life and seemed so pleased to make anyone’s day just a little bit brighter, Justin included. 

So he leaned in. He created a group chat with Adam (so he couldn’t do something really stupid) and Tater and they all began a steady stream of chirping, game recaps, and the friendship grew. 

Adam gave Tater a good bit of shit over not knowing Ransom’s name, and Alexei’s hurried apologies, rife with typos, was the cutest thing Justin had ever seen. 

But he was still crushing.  _ Hard _ . Texts from Tater sent his heart rate skyrocketing and their chirping all seemed very flirtatious. 

In the text chain, he had time to formulate his responses, time to seem cool and easy going. 

But in person he was still a mess. 

So when Tater had stopped by Haus 2.0 with Jack and had invited Justin “and his boyfriend” to a Falcs game, Justin just said “yes.”

It was natural instinct! Tater offers you something, you accept! 

Now he just had to find a way to tell Holster. 

He decided to go for it after a team dinner when they were both stuffed full of good food and conversation. 

“Hey Holtzy?”

Holster hummed from where he had flopped onto his bed. 

“Tater might think we’re dating.”

Adam scrambled upright faster than anyone 6’ 4” should be able to.

“Why?”

“Well, he invited me ‘and my boyfriend’ to a game. I can’t think of who else he would have meant.”

“Do you want to go?”

Justin shrugged. 

“Rans,” Holster chided. 

Justin sighed. “I do. But I’ll explain it, don’t worry about it.”

“Why didn’t you explain before?” Holster asked. 

“I was mostly trying to look cool and didn’t realize what he said until it was too late?”

“Bro.”

“I know,” Justin whined, drawing out the vowel. “I’m pathetic.”

“Lil bit,” Holster chirped. “But I will go with your pathetic ass anyways.”

“You just want free Falcs tickets.”

“Duh,” Adam grinned.

~

The Falcs won the game Tater had gotten them tickets to and afterwards the group text chimed with a text to come out afterwards.

So Adam and Ransom ended up at a bar with a handful of Falconers and Ransom was acting normal. Too normal. 

“You’re trying too hard, bro,” Adam hissed to him. 

Rans shot him a panicked look. 

Adam slung an arm around his shoulders and spoke into his ear to be heard over the loud bar. “Just chill, Rans. It’s just some friends hanging out. Remember your reasons?”

Ransom nodded and Adam squeezed his shoulder before dropping his arm.

“Ransom and Holster!” A loud, Russian accented voice called. “You came!”

“Hey, Mashkov,” Adam greeted. “Great game. And thanks for the tickets!”

“Of course! Anything for my buddy Justin and his boyfriend!”

Adam looked at Justin where he had frozen beside him. 

Finally, Ransom spoke. “We’re not dating!”

Mashkov furrowed his brow and, okay, Adam got it, the man was ridiculously cute for a 6’4” professional d-man. 

“You’re not?”

Ransom seemed to have used up all his words because he just shook his head.

Mashkov turned to Adam instead. “Why not?”

Oh, if Adam had a dollar for every time he’d been asked that. 

“We’re just best bros, you know? D-men gotta stick together,” Adam explained. 

Mashkov didn’t relax his brow. 

“But you are always nearby, always cuddling?”

Adam let out a laugh because it was either that or start crying in this bar.

“I dunno what to tell you, man. We’re not dating. Never have.”

“Oh,” Mashkov answered. “I’m sorry. Should not have assumed.” 

“It’s cool, happens all the time.”

Mashkov turned back to Ransom who nodded in agreement. 

“Let me make up to you,” Mashkov declared at last, a grin erasing the frown lines. “We go for dinner.”

“Oh! Okay?” Ransom stuttered. “Holtz?”

“Cool with me, but you really don’t have to. You already got us those tickets. We’re cool. Promise.”

“I insist,” Tater grinned, dropping a massive arm across each of their shoulders. “Come, will be fun.”

They had eaten before the game, but they were collegiate athletes, they could  _ always _ eat. 

At the restaurant, Tater seemed to have recovered from his embarrassment and pulled them into a round booth, one on either side of himself and began… he was flirting. He was definitely flirting. 

Well, he was definitely flirting with Rans anyways. He kept touching his arm and shooting him silly grins and suggesting he try the food off his plate. 

But he was also very close to Adam. He stole food from his plate. He chirped him about his glasses. And his knee was pressing into his under the table. 

Adam exchanged a few confused looks with Ransom across the table before Tater finally excused himself to the bathroom and they could talk in private. 

“What the hell?” Ransom asked him the moment they were alone.

“I know!” Adam agreed.

“He’s flirting with us?”

“Definitely. What do you want to do?”

“What does he want?” Ransom hissed.

“It wouldn’t be our first threesome, I mean, our first with a man, but…” Adam trailed off. 

“Or do you think he wants to like, date?” Rans asked, his voice hopeful. 

“Bro, you didn’t want to date him,” Adam cut in. Where the hell was Tater? 

“Well, no, but this is different.”

Adam blinked at him. “How?”

Ransom shrugged. “I’ve gotten to know him so much better. It doesn’t feel like a celebrity crush anymore. Like, he’s pursuing us after we’ve gotten to know him, it’s not me thirsting after a professional hockey player. I dunno. It just feels different. And it’s  _ us _ .”

“Rans, Justin,” Adam scooted around the booth so he was sitting beside his best friend. “Do you even want to date me? Or do you just want a solution to dating Tater? Because I don’t think I can be a solution.”

Justin looked up with panic in his eyes. “No! It’s not like that!” 

“Yeah?”

Justin nodded and took Adam’s hand. He felt his cheeks heat with a blush. 

“It’s us, Adam. You and me. Nothing would make me happier.”

“Okay, what the hell have we been doing for three years, then?” he laughed. “Because it’s always been you. For me.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Justin. Really. Can I kiss you now?”

“Wait, what about Tater?”

“What about him?” Adam frowned.

“Are you interested in him? You don’t have to be. But you should know I still am. Befriending him only made my crush worse. Which I should have seen coming since the exact same thing happened when I met you. But I’ve been about to combust for the last hour. He keeps touching me!”

Adam laughed. 

“Yeah, I like Tater, too. We can talk to him when he gets back from the bathroom. But… can we keep this part,” he squeezed Justin’s hand, “regardless of what he says?”

“Yeah,” Justin smiled softly. And finally, he leaned forward and kissed Adam, a sweet press of lips that lit him up with electricity. 

“Yes, we’re definitely keeping that.”

“Um, hi,” a voice interrupted them and Adam sprang back. 

Justin laughed as Tater slid back into the booth in Adam’s seat. 

“Sorry interrupt,” he smiled bashfully, his cheeks pink. “I thought you said weren’t together?”

Adam shook his head. “We weren’t. We kinda just got together though.”

“Oh,” his face looked so sad, Adam just had to reach out and take his hand. 

“Alexei,” he began. “We were actually thinking it could be an all of us getting together thing. If we’re reading this right.”

“Oh!” Alexei said again, his face brightening. 

“Unless that’s not what you meant, and just for the record we’re not opposed to an “only tonight” thing, just maybe not actually tonight?”

Alexei looked over at Justin who nodded. 

“I’m liking you both,” Alexei said at last. “I flirt little when I thought you’re together but not want to flirt too much. When say you not together I think maybe we can all be something instead?”

“I’d like that,” Adam smiled. 

“Me too,” Justin grinned, reached across the table to take Alexei’s hand. He always had been better with actions over words but Tater seemed just fine with it.

~

Alexei woke up the next morning between his two new boyfriends (!!!) and took a moment to just bask in the beauty of it. 

They hadn’t done more than make out a little last night and talk about what they each were looking for out of this thing they were starting. It would be hard, sometimes, but Alexei thought it would work.

For now, Alexei just cuddled into Justin’s back and pulled Adam’s arm tighter around his waist and sighed happily. 

He had panicked a little to come back from the bathroom and finding them kissing, but really it had been the best that they were able to talk first. He was glad he’d stopped to talk to that fan on the way back. Clearly it was a conversation a long time coming.

But they wanted him, too! And now he was a middle spoon between two of the hottest men he’d ever met. 

Justin stirred in his arms. “Good morning, Jusha,” he murmured. 

“Yoo-shuh?” Justin asked, half asleep.

“Is Russian nickname,” he chuckled softly. These boys. 

“Whatever you say, babe.”

Alexei grinned into his neck. 

They drifted for another thirty minutes until Adam woke as well, grumbling about his glasses until Justin handed them to him over Alexei. 

Soon, he had both of them seated at his breakfast bar and was plating up eggs and toast. Adam clutched a large coffee mug and his hair stood on end. Justin leaned against Adam, his eyes drifting back closed. 

Alexei placed the plates down and leaned into each of them for a kiss. 

“Thanks, ‘Lexei,” Adam smiled at him. 

“Welcome, Damya,” Tater smiled back. 

“We’re doing Russian nicknames now, I see,” Adam chirped. 

“Of course! With Russian boyfriend comes Russian nicknames.”

Adam blushed pink and Alexei kissed his forehead before sitting down beside him. 

“Eat your breakfast, Jushenka,” Alexei nudged Justin, who finally sat up and began to methodically eat his eggs. 

“What’s your Russian nickname, then?” Adam asked after he had finished most of his food and coffee. 

“Alyosha, or Lyosha. Suppose could use Lyoshenka but will get you fined in locker room,” he winked. 

Adam nodded. 

When they all had all finished, they moved to the couch, Adam still clutching his coffee cup.

Alexei draped his legs over Justin’s lap and Adam pulled his feet into his lap as he leaned into Justin’s other side. 

“This is nice,” Justin whispered.

“Best,” Alexei agreed. “Never think could happen. Is best.”

Adam nodded. “It really is, isn’t it.”

They spent the day cuddling and exchanging lazy kisses, ordering take out and promising not to tell each other’s nutritionists. 

When at last Justin and Adam had to go back to Boston for work the next morning, they all spent several long minutes wrapped up in each other. 

“Will come up Thursday,” Alexei promised for the fifth time. They had morning practice but he was free all afternoon and evening and they had decided to go on a proper date from beginning to end up at Boston, where everyone was on the same page and everyone knew it was a date.

“Too far away,” Justin whined, again. “Don’t wanna leave.”

“You take good care of each other,” Alexei continued. “And give kisses and hugs from me whenever I ask.”

“Promise,” Adam agreed, smiling.

“Okay, you go now,” Alexei stepped back. “Or I won’t be able to let you.”

“I’ll miss you, Lyosha,” Justin sighed. He leaned in and kissed Alexei chastley. 

“I miss you both. Call when you are back, yes?”

“Yes,” Adam agreed, pulling Alexei to him for his own kiss.

They each picked up their overnight bags and left at last, waving behind them as they waited for the elevator. Alexei waved back, seeing them onto the elevator before he closed his apartment door. 

He would miss them, of course. But they would make it work. He could miss them properly now, not just as friends he wished were more, but as his boyfriends. They would call and Skype. They would see each other whenever they could. And they would text. 

Alexei pulled out his phone and opened up their group chat which remained untouched since the day before when he had texted them the bar to meet at. 

_ Alexei changed the group name to “Boyfriends <3 <3 <3” _

_ Alexei changed his name to “Lyosha” _

_ Alexei changed Ransom’s name to “Jushka” _

_ Alexei changed Holster’s name to “Damya” _

**Lyosha:** miss you both already

**Jushka:** we miss you too Lyosha

**Jushka:** adam says to stop texting and go get ready for bed you have early practice

**Lyosha:** yes, Damya

Alexei locked his phone with a smile and set it down on his bedside table. He showered quickly and was cuddled into his bed when Adam called.

“Hi, Damya,” he murmured into the phone. 

“It’s Justin, actually. My phone died but Adam really had to pee.”

“You are back at Haus?”

“Mhmm,” Justin hummed. “Miss you.”

“Miss you, Jushenka.”

“Adam’s back,” Justin said and there was a shuffle on the phone line before both of them were on. 

“Miss you, Lyosha. Get us a goal against the Sharks, okay?”

Alexei laughed. 

“You get me goal against Harvard, yes?”

“Yeah,” Justin said, and Alexei could hear his smile. 

“You in bed already?” Adam asked.

“Yes, just waiting for you.”

“Okay, you get some sleep. We’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

“Yes, please,” Alexei smiled. 

“Good night, Alyosha.”

“Good night, my boyfriends.”

“Night.”

He hung up the phone and plugged it into his charger. It wasn’t long before he was fast asleep in the middle of the bed, remembering the warmth of his boyfriends on either side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave me a comment if you liked it? I'm on tumblr, too, [willdexpoindexter](https://willdexpoindexter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
